Bryozoans are a group of primitive colonial animals widely distributed throughout the world's marine and freshwater environments (see Reference 1(a), infra). Chemical research on their biologically active metabolites, however, has been limited (see References 1(a) and 1(b), infra). Among those metabolities previously isolated from marine byrozoans, bryostatins from Bugula neritina are the most exciting and promising compounds, which exhibit pronounced cytotoxicity as well as immunomodulation or protein kinase C activation (see Reference 2).